Kutukan
by achtschrodinger
Summary: Jeon Jungkook selalu kehilangan kesadaran setiap berciuman dengan orang lain, kecuali satu orang: lelaki dengan rambut lilac yang mengutuknya. Dan jika ia berhasil menemukannya, Jungkook pasti akan membunuhnya! -crackfic, supernatural, 2shot- KOOKV, vkook, taekook. seme!Jeon Jungkook/uke!Kim Taehyung. M just to be save.
1. Kutukan 1

**.Satu.**

Bicara soal Jeon Jungkook adalah bicara soal kesempurnaan. Mengingat idiom lama, harta, tahta, dan wanita, Jeon Jungkook memiliki semuanya. _Ralat_ , maksudnya, nyaris semuanya. Harta, sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon yang menurut perhitungan lembaga survey dan badan penyidik keuangan, jumlah kekayaan keluarganya tidak akan habis bahkan jika saat ini juga seluruh perusahaannya ditutup. Ya, Jeon Jungkook memang sekaya itu. Lalu, soal tahta, sekali lagi, darah Jeon yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuatnya tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir keras soal pekerjaan atau posisi sosial. Takdir hidupnya sudah digariskan bahkan sebelum ia lahir, yaitu sebagai _calon_ pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan Jeon yang juga berarti puncak hirearki sosial. Well, sempurna.

Nyaris, sempurna.

Masalahnya adalah pada poin ketiga: wanita.

Tidak, Jeon Jungkook bukan gay. Alasan kenapa sampai saat ini ia melajang adalah karena ia selalu dicampakkan wanita. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena ia jelek. Siapapun yang melihat Jeon Jungkook pasti akan mengakui kalau laki-laki itu juga berparas sempurna. Setiap lekuk tubuhnya bisa dibilang dipahat langsung oleh dewa-dewi sendiri. Tubuh Jeon Jungkook adalah karya yang agung. Setiap wanita pati tidak akan pernah menolak ajakan Jeon Jungkook, malah, mereka akan bersedia menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya dengan senang hati.

Hingga sejauh ini, ada daftar panjang wanita yang pernah (walau hanya sekilas) ada di hidupnya. Hanya saja, semua wanita itu akan selalu meninggalkannya. Percaya atau tidak, semua itu karena Jeon Jungkook terkena kutukan.

Semuanya berawal saat dia berumur tiga belas tahun. Saat itu Jeon Jungkook membolos dari sekolah menengah dan menjelajah sudut lain kota Seoul. Satu hal yang ia sesali hingga sekarang. Berjalan sendirian, tanpa kawalan _bodyguard_ -nya, dan bermain sendirian seperti anak hilang di sebuah taman kota. Dan, kalau saja ia tahu kalau perbuatan bodohnya itu, juga soal pertemuannya dengan laki-laki aneh dengan warna rambut _lilac_ itu akan membuat hidupnya berantakan seperti ini, ia tidak akan ragu untuk membunuh laki-laki itu sebelum sempat mengutuknya.

Saat itu ia sedang duduk di taman bermain, duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang sepi ketika laki-laki berambut keunguan berwajah manis itu tiba-tiba mendekatinya tanpa aba-aba, mengamati wajahnya dekat-dekat, lalu mengatakan "kamu tidak akan bisa mencium orang lain selain aku" sebelum kemudian mencium bibirnya. Ciuman pertama Jeon Jungkook dicuri begitu saja oleh laki-laki aneh berambut _norak_ itu.

Awalnya, ia menyangka kalau itu hanya sebuah lelucon, atau mimpi, karena setelah ciuman itu Jungkook tidak mengingat apapun dan terbangun di kasurnya esok paginya. Sialnya, kutukan itu adalah kenyataan pahit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan Jungkook baru menyadari kutukan itu dua tahun kemudian, saat ia memiliki pacar pertamanya, Irene. Adalah saat Jungkook mencium Irene, ia menyadari kalau kutukan bodoh itu benar-benar nyata. Bahwa Jeon Jungkook akan selalu kehilangan kesadaran setiap kali ia berciuman dengan orang lain.

Walau kutukan bodoh itu bisa dibilang tidak menyakitkan, _harmless_ , tapi tetap saja, coba hitung berapa kali Jungkook harus mendapat tamparan karena dianggap laki-laki brengsek yang suka mempermainkan wanita dan membodohi mereka. Membuat Jungkook ingin berteriak dan menuntut haknya. Dia juga ingin berbuat mesum sekali-kali! Tapi bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan pada tahap hubungan yang lebih intim ketika berciuman saja selalu berhasil membuatnya pingsan tak berdaya? Oh betapa memalukannya. Rasanya, jika ada perjanjian dengan iblis, ia bisa menjual segala aset keluarganya asalkan ia bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu untuk bisa memuaskan nafsu seksualnya.

Jeon Jungkook, 19 tahun, mahasiswa semester dua, pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon, adalah seorang perjaka.

Tapi setidaknya, reputasinya tidak seburuk itu. Walau selalu mendapat tamparan karena dianggap berbohong, mempermainkan wanita atau apapun, reputasinya sebagai _womanizer_ atau _casanova_ menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Walau sesungguhnya tidak ada satupun wanita dari daftar itu yang berhasil dia gagahi. Tapi, lihat saja, dia pasti akan mencari berbagai cara untuk mengatasi kutukan bodoh itu.

" _Noona_ , bagaimana kalau ciumannya di akhir saja? Aku sudah _gak_ kuat." Jungkook yang kali ini berhasil membawa seorang senior ke –bukan kamarnya, keluarganya akan membunuhnya dan mencoretnya dari daftar pewaris walaupun ia pewaris tunggal— melainkan kamar teman karibnya, Park Jimin.

"Manisnya _Kookie_ , tapi tidak bisa. Biar kuajarkan. Peraturan dalam berhubungan _seks,_ kita harus mengawalinya dengan ciuman mesra, _Kookie_." Sang wanita yang lebih tua dan penuh pengalaman itu, Lee Jieun, kemudian tersenyum genit, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian mendekati wajah Jungkook. _Mampus_. Jungkook memutar otak, berusaha mencegah ciuman itu untuk terjadi. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesadaran sebelum sempat melakukan apapun. Pokoknya, kali ini, dia harus berhasil kehilangan keperjakaanya.

Jeon Jungkook tidak akan kalah dengan kutukan bodoh ini. Makanya, saat Jieun mencondongkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, dan segera sebelum bibir merah Jieun melekat di atas bibirnya, ia menghalanginya dengan telapak tangannya. _Yah_. _Berhasil_!

Menyadari kalau bibirnya mendarat di permukaan yang bukan bibirnya Jungkook, Jieun membuka matanya. Ada kekesalan dan kekecewaan di bola mata coklat terang itu. Membuat Jungkook kembali memutar otak untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Jieun yang rusak.

"Ehm, _N_ - _noona_ , kudengar _blowjob_ itu asik. _Gimana_ kalau kita coba itu saja?"

 _Oh-ow._

Jungkook merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan besar saat melihat mata Jieun membola. Pupil coklat terang itu membesar, kalau itu mungkin, sampai bola matanya hampir keluar. Mengisyaratkan kemarahan dan angkara murka yang mendalam.

 _Sial._

Salahkan mulut Jungkook yang kadang suka asal bicara ini.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai tangan lentik Jieun—jangan lupakan kukunya yang panjang juga cincin dengan batu permata yang melekat di jarinya itu—mendarat di pipi Jungkook. Rasanya luka tamparan minggu lalu dari Joy belum juga sembuh, sekarang, lukanya tertambal dengan tamparan baru. Dan lama-lama, mungkin Jungkook jadi menikmati rasa sakit. Ya Tuhan, jangan jadikan ia masokis.

"YAH! KAU KIRA AKU WANITA MURAHAN?"

Setelah puas menampar Jungkook, Jieun dengan kesal merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan mengambil tasnya yang sempat terabaikan di atas lantai. Ia terus mengomel sambil berjalan dengan langkah kesal ke pintu sampai ia membantingnya keras-keras. Membuat Jungkook mengelus pipinya sambil meratap. Berpikir keras kenapa para wanita itu selalu menyerang dengan tamparan dan selalu mengatakan itu sebelum pergi, lengkap dengan membanting pintu. Sungguh tidak variatif.

Meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook yang masih tetap perjaka.

Bisa-bisa, taruhan bodohnya dengan Park Jimin soal keperjakaannya yang harus hilang di umurnya ke-20 nanti akan dimenangkan Park Jimin. _Lagipula, kenapa wanita wanita selalu meminta mencium dulu sebelum melakukan itu sih?_ _Argh_! _Menyebalkan_! Pikir Jungkook dalam hati.

 **.kutukan.**

"Jadi, kemarin gagal?" Park Jimin bertanya retoris. Padahal ia tahu kalau jawabannya tergambar jelas dari raut muka Jungkook yang terlihat super kesal. Juga tanda merah di pipi kanannya, goresan kuku yang sudah jelas antara bekas cakaran dan tamparan.

"Berisik." Jungkook, walau lebih muda dua tahun dari Park Jimin, tidak pernah repot-repot memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Buat apa memanggilnya dengan panggilan sopan kalau berada di kelas yang sama? Itu pembelaan anak muda Jeon yang berhasil akselerasi dua kali itu. 1 tahun di sekolah menengah dan 1 tahun di sekolah akhir.

"Jadi, sudah siap kalah taruhan, kan?" Jimin terkekeh. Puas saat melihat teman karibnya bisa gagal dalam suatu hal, walau hanya soal seks. Tapi, berhubung Park Jimin sudah melakukannya lebih dulu, ia sendiri bangga. Kesampingkan dulu moralitas karena ini menyangkut soal harga diri.

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku pasti akan mencari cara supaya bisa lepas dari kutukan sialan ini." Jungkook melahap roti isi dagingnya dengan kesal. Lihat saja kalau ia nanti bisa menemukan cara itu. Dia akan melakukan _apapun_ sampai dia puas.

"Omong-omong, masih belum menemukan laki-laki berambut _lilac_ itu?" Jungkook menggeleng. Terlalu lelah membahas laki-laki yang tidak pernah berhasil ia temui itu. Hanya bermodalkan ingatan lima tahun lalu yang samar, mana bisa ia menemukan laki-laki itu dengan mudah? Apalagi Korea Selatan itu negara yang luas. Belum lagi kemungkinan kalau anak itu pergi ke luar negeri. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook kesal.

"Gawat juga. Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Kutukanmu akan berlangsung seumur hidupmu dong?" kata-kata asal Jimin membuatnya sadar. _Gila_. Selamanya? _Hell_ _no_. Jungkook adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon. Dia perlu wanita untuk meneruskan karir keluarga Jeon yang gemilang ini!

"Jangan menakutiku, bodoh. Kalau dia mati, seharusnya kutukan itu berakhir. Kutukan hanya bertahan saat pengutuknya hidup. Dan, kalau dia belum mati, aku yang akan membunuhnya sendiri." Jungkook tersenyum puas saat membayangkan solusinya. Lihat saja kalau laki-laki sialan itu ketemu. Jungkook akan menyiksanya pelan-pelan agar dia tahu kalau selama ini hidupnya sudah berantakan karena kutukan bodohnya itu.

 **.kutukan.**

Seolah tidak cukup dengan kaya, tampan, dan segala sifat positif lainnya, Jungkook masih menambahi kelebihan dirinya dengan memiliki deretan prestasi gemilang. Salah satunya adalah tergabung di _band_ populer kampus. Sebuah _band_ beranggotakan dirinya di gitar, Park Jimin di vokal, dan Jung hoseok di drum. Kadang-kadang, kekasih Jimin, Min Yoongi juga ikut membantu di _synth_ kalau-kalau mereka ingin tampil di klub malam dan membawakan musik EDM.

Seperti malam ini, misalnya. Jungkook berkonsentrasi penuh dengan gitar listriknya dan Jimin dengan vokalnya yang unik itu membuat suara desahan-desahan seksi di klub yang penuh sesak itu. Lalu, Jung hoseok dengan permainan drumnya yang super hiperaktif dan tangan gesit Yoongi memainkan efek-efek dari mesin-mesin rumitnya. _Sempurna_. Membuat teriakan histeris para penggemarnya –yang kebanyakan adalah wanita—membahana di ruangan klub malam yang tertutup itu.

 _Well_ , setidaknya, ketika ia bermusik, Jungkook bisa melupakan masalah hidupnya. Itupun, masalah di hidupnya memang tidak banyak. Sejauh ini, yang menjadi beban pikirannya hanya soal wanita dan keperjakaannya yang belum juga mendapatkan solusi.

Riuh dan tepukan penonton pecah saat lagu kedua dibawakan. Keringatnya mulai mengucur, sorotan lampu ke arah panggung membuat suasana menjadi super panas. Mereka memang ingin membakar panggung malam ini. Klub yang tertutup itu semakin panas dengan tubuh-tubuh yang sibuk menari dengan saling berhimpitan dan menggesekkan badannya. Jungkook selalu suka pemandangan ini. Seperti rakyat jelata yang sedang memujanya. Mungkin, Jeon Jungkook memang punya sedikit masalah dengan narsisisme.

Sampai ia menyadari satu wajah familiar dengan mata terpejam, menari sambil menikmati musiknya. Tubuhnya bergoyang seksi di antara kerumunan 'rakyat jelata' itu. Tetap mencolok. Kalau bukan atraktif, apalagi itu?

Mata tajam Jungkook berusaha mengingat kapan dia pernah melihat laki-laki dengan warna rambu _light_ _caramel_ itu. Warna rambut yang mencolok, seolah minta diperhatikan. Dan apapun tujuan laki-laki manis itu, ia berhasil. Ya, manis. Kalau dia wanita, Jungkook pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerangnya sekarang juga.

Rambut _light caramel_ dengan warna cerah yang mencolok.

Dan itu tidak asing.

 _Ah_!

Tentu saja. Si rambut _norak_ itu.

Dan begitu Jungkook menyelesaikan petikan gitar dari melodi terakhirnya, ia segera melempar gitar Gibson _Les Paul_ barunya tanpa peduli kalau itu _limited_ _edition_. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kesempatan langka: bisa menemukan laki-laki berambut _norak_ itu dan dia tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi.

Menerobos kerumunan, Jungkook berusaha mengikuti laki-laki berambut cerah itu yang berjalan tanpa tahu kalau hidupnya akan tamat sebentar lagi. Saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, Jungkook segera menarik lengannya dengan kasar, mengabaikan wajah terkejutnya. Jungkook berjalan sambil terus mencengkram pergelangan laki-laki itu sambil terus mengabaikan perintah 'lepaskan' darinya. Ia terus berjalan sampai keluar dari klub malam. Mendengar dentuman bass yang perlahan semakin terdengar samar. Menuju sebuah gang sepi. Di mana-mana, sebuah gang sepi adalah tempat tujuan untuk seseorang yang punya niat untu membunuh. Makanya, Jungkook senang sekali saat mendorong tubuh itu ke tembok gang yang senyap itu. Ia semakin senang saat melihat kepanikan dari dalam mata coklat berwarna karamel itu. _Hm,_ manis. Amat manis.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Laki-laki itu kemudian mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Jungkook. Sebuah usaha sia-sia karena mana mustahil lengan kurus itu bisa mendorong tubuh tegap Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook tanpa banyak berpikir, segera memerangkap tubuh itu. Walau tinggi keduanya tidak jauh berbeda, tetap saja Jungkook lebih unggul dengan ototnya yang berisi itu. Jungkook hanya menggunakan satu lengannya untuk menahan tubuh itu agar tetap diam. Sambil mencocokkan setiap detail yang ia ingat, walau samar. Membandingkan wajah dengan rambut _lilac_ lima tahun lalu itu dengan wajah panik di hadapannya ini. Simpulannya: tepat. Bahkan tanda samar di hidungnya itu tampak sama.

Tapi, hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa membuktikannya.

Jungkook menarik helai rambut karamel itu dengan keras, membuat laki-laki yang terperangkap itu meringis. Masih tampak bingung dengan keadaan yang aneh itu. Tapi Jungkook tidak punya niatan untuk menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata dan lebih memilih untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya, menggigit bibir itu, memagutnya, membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Ah."_

Desahan lucu yang membuat Jungkook merasa semakin ingin meneruskan ciuman ini. Walaupun hanya untuk _mengetes, memastikan,_ tapi Jungkook tidak menyudahi ciuman itu dan memanfaatkannya celah saat laki-laki itu membuka bibirnya untuk mendorong lidahnya masuk. Manis. Rasanya benar-benar seperti karamel. Ada sisa alkohol, _vodka_ , mungkin _Smirnoff_. Jungkook menjilat dengan puas. Akhirnya. Dia bisa merasakan ciuman tanpa harus kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tapi, tunggu.

Ia melepaskan ciuman itu segera, membuat benang saliva menghubungkan dua bibir yang sekarang terpisah itu, dan memandang wajah di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

 _Sial._

Dia sudah menemukan laki-laki _lilac_ itu dan sekarang, dia malah menikmati ciuman dengan laki-laki yang sangat ingin dia bunuh ini? Oh Tuhan.

"Um… a-aku sedikit sibuk. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi, _Dah_." Laki-laki manis itu mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur dan lari saat Jungkook termenung. Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Jungkook segera menarik kerah kemeja laki-laki itu. Membuatnya terbatuk dan menyerah saat Jungkook mendorong tubuh lunglainya lagi.

Karena: _enak_ _saja_. Hidupnya lima tahun belakangan ini sudah sangat menderita. Jeon Jungkook tidak akan semudah itu membiarkannya kabur.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku. Aku tau kau mengingatku. Lepaskan kutukan itu,"

"A-apa yang kau... aku..." bola mata karamel itu bergerak gesit. Ada kepanikan di sana yang membuatnya selalu menghindari tatapan tajam Jungkook. _Ah._ Membuat Jungkook gemas saja.

"A-aku tidak ingat. Kutukan bagaimana maksudmu- eh?"

Brengsek. Walau laki-laki ini imut dan manis, tapi saat ini Jeon Jungkook sedang tidak ingin bermain-main.

Jungkook bisa saja meninju wajah manis itu. Ya, Seandainya wajah itu tidak manis, mungkin Jungkook sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Meninjunya sampai lebam agar dia tahu betapa sakitnya tamparan-tamparan yang selalu Jungkook dapatkan dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Gara-gara kau, aku selalu kehilangan kesadaran setiap mencium orang lain! Brengsek!"

Jungkook menggeram. Memberikan peringatan kalau tidak, dia tidak main-main sekarang.

" _Aaah_!" laki-laki itu menjerit.

Kedua bola mata karamelnya membola. Seolah ada kesadaran yang merasukinya tiba-tiba.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu! Saat aku _iseng_ mencoba tutorial ilmu hitamnya Seokjin-hyung? Jadi itu berhasil?" Lucu, sepertinya laki-laki di hadapannya ini punya kemampuan untuk bisa mengubah ekspresinya tiba-tiba. Jika tadi kepanikan tergambar jelas, sekarang air mukanya berubah cerah.

Tapi, apa dia bilang? _Iseng_? Orang ini pasti sudah gila.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu _ISENG_? Kamu sudah membuat hidupku berantakan, dasar sialan!"

"Ugh. Maaf..."

Urgensi untuk memukul ulu hati laki-laki ini hilang begitu saja ketika suara pelannya terdengar di telinga Jungkook. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi pemaaf begini?

" _Cih_. Sudahlah. Batalkan saja kutukan itu dan aku tidak membunuhmu."

"Um...

Tapi…

Masalahnya...

Aku tidak tahu caranya."

 **.kutukan.**

a.n:

HAI! Ya ampun. Maaf belum bisa update cerita Rahasia. Kemarin-kemarin galau pas nulis, jadi ceritanya berubah sangat _angsty_ dan kemarin sempat muncul _sad-ending_. Rahasia ketujuh lagi mau revisi nih, huhuhu. Maafkaan.

Sekarang _update crack_ dulu. Nulis cerita gak jelas ini entah apa motivasinya deh. Ini akan ada dua chapter dan chapter terakhirnya segera. Ini cerita bodoh sih, endingnya juga gak jelas. Plotnya pun gak jelas. Tapi ada pesan moralnya: jangan main-main dengan ilmu hitam. Wkwkwk.

Selamat membaca dan maafkan kebodohan ini. /ampun.


	2. Kutukan 2

**.Dua.**

Kim Taehyung terus membongkar tumpukan barang-barang di kamarnya sambil berdoa agar benda yang dicarinya segera ketemu. Ia sudah mencari di semua sudut rumahnya dan nihil, usahanya belum juga membuatnya menemukan barang itu. Sebuah buku usang yang sekarang adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Terdengar berlebihan, memang, tapi, Taehyung tahu kalau semalam, laki-laki itu tidak main-main saat mengancam untuk membunuhnya kalau ia tidak segera menemukan cara untuk menghentikan kutukan akibat perbuatan isengnya lima tahun yang lalu.

Tidak ada. Buku kutukan itu tidak ada dimanapun. Taehyung sudah menjelajahi setiap ruangan di rumahnya dan bahkan setelah ke sekian kalinya ia membongkar kamarnya, benda itu tetap tidak menampakkan dirinya. Ia sangat lelah. Kantung mata yang bergantung di bawah kelopak matanya membuat matanya terasa berat. Efek tidak tidur semalaman karena berusaha menemukan buku yang ia hilangkan itu. Kenapa juga dia begitu ceroboh dan sampai kehilangan buku sepenting itu?

Ingin rasanya untuk menyerah sekarang juga. Kalau bukan karena ini menyangkut nyawanya, Taehyung pasti sudah tidur sekarang juga. Tapi, ingatan soal semalam membuatnya menepis niat untuk memejamkan matanya dan mencoba bangkit. Mengumpulkan niatnya untuk sekali lagi, menjelajahi seluruh sudut kamarnya untuk memastikan buku _sialan_ itu tidak terselip. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Nyawanya benar-benar bergantung pada buku kutukan setebal empat ratusan halaman itu. Kalau sampai dia tidak menemukan buku itu, _sungguh_ , nyawanya benar-benar tamat. Salahkan kebodohannya lima tahun yang lalu. Rasa ingin tahunya yang kelewat parah dan tak terbendung saat itu pada akhirnya menjadi malapetaka untuknya sekarang.

 _Curiosity_ _kill_ _the_ _cat_? _Curiosity kill Taehyung_.

Taehyung bergidik ngeri setiap kali mengingat kejadian semalam. Mata pekat laki-laki itu, belum lagi kekuatan ototnya yang mengerikan. Biseps kencang itu pasti bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan satu kali cekikan. Sekarang, dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam atau laki-laki pemarah itu akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Mungkin marah adalah hal yang wajar, sepertinya semua orang juga akan kesal kalau mendapat kutukan seperti itu. Apalagi kalau diingat-ingat, Taehyung sendiri benar-benar lupa soal motivasinya mempraktikan kutukan aneh pada laki-laki _random_ yang ia temui di taman.

Sebuah perbuatan yang ia sesali sekarang, karena ternyata laki-laki yang lima tahun lalu tampak polos dan manis itu ternyata sangat kasar dan pemarah. Ini salahnya memang, tapi kan tidak perlu sampai mengancam membunuhnya segala. Padahal, kutukan itu tidak berbahaya. Dia _hanya_ tidak bisa mencium orang lain selain dirinya. Um , sedikit menyebalkan sih. Tapi, tapi itu tidak se-berbahaya kalau Taehyung mengutuknya menjadi gila, atau sakit, atau cacat, kan?

Tapi, terlepas dari itu, mendapat kutukan memang tidak menyenangkan. Makanya, ia _cukup_ merasa bertanggungjawab atas perlakuan bodohnya ini. Sungguh, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berniat jahat saat melakukan kutukan itu. Dia hanya ingin meredakan rasa penasaran dan membuatnya _mencuri_ buku kutukan dari kamar sepupunya yang memang sangat tertarik pada ilmu hitam. Lalu, iseng saja mencoba salah satu kutukannya. Kalau tidak salah, kutukan itu yang paling mudah untuk dilakukan. Ia hanya perlu menggunakan _black dahlia_ , sari bunga mawar, menumbuknya dan mengolesinya pada permukaan bibirnya sebelum mencium targetnya yang kebetulan adalah anak laki-laki imut bergigi kelinci itu. Tidak ada alasan spesifik kenapa dia melakukannya pada laki-laki itu, semua murni sebuah kebetulan.

Dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka kalau itu akan berhasil. Apalagi, sampai tahu cara menghentikannya. Dan lagi, buku hitam bodoh itu malah menghilang saat dibutuhkan. Tentu saja, sejak mempraktikkan kutukan itu, Taehyung hampir tidak pernah membukanya lagi. Apalagi, sekarang, Kim Seokjin, pemilik sah dari buku hitam berbahaya itu sedang kuliah untuk gelar masternya di Eropa. Makanya, Taehyung merasa kalau dia akan benar-benar tamat.

Dan lagi, kenapa ada opini publik yang tersebar secara viral kalau cara menghentikan kutukan adalah dengan membunuh pengutuknya? Bagaimana kalau itu tidak benar? Kalau itu hanya mitos bodoh, maka kematian Kim Taehyung akan menjadi kematian yang sia-sia dan lelaki Jeon itu selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa berciuman dengan siapapun. _Rasakan_!

 _Ah sudahlah_. Taehyung menyerah. Ia akhirnya membanting tubuh lelahnya ke atas kasur. Tidak tidur semalaman membuatnya merindukan istirahat. Dalam pikiran mengawang, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan tempelan bintang-bintang fosfor yang bahkan sekarang sudah tidak menyala-dalam-gelap lagi. Dulu, saat masih kecil, ia sangat menyukai bintang dan sering membayangkan kalau kamarnya adalah angkasa luas tempat bintang-bintang sungguhan. Padahal, kenyataannya, di balik langit-langit kamarnya yang ada hanya sebuah loteng tempat menyimpan barang-barang tidak berguna.

 _Eh_? Tunggu dulu.

 _YA!_

Taehyung segera bangkit dan mengabaikan rasa lelahnya ketika ingatan menamparnya keras. Ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju loteng. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menemukan buku hitam itu di manapun. Dulu, karena takut dengan buku berwarna hitam pekat berhiaskan sulur-sulur akar sungguhan yang _creepy_ itu, Taehyung menyembunyikannya di loteng. Itu karena dia terlalu takut untuk mengembalikannya langsung pada Kim Seokjin juga takut dimarahi karena ketahuan mencuri buku itu. Dan sekarang, dia jadi bersyukur karena itu berarti dia tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Gwacheon untuk menemukan buku itu lagi.

Saat menemukan buku hitam itu masih berada di loteng, Taehyung rasanya ingin bersujud dan berterima kasih pada dewa-dewi. Lima tahun diabaikan di loteng membuat buku itu berlapis debu dan mungkin juga jamur yang tumbuh dengan nakalnya pada sulur-sulur akar sungguhan yang menghiasi sisi-sisi buku itu. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan kondisi buku itu dari luar, yang penting, isinya masih bisa terbaca. Setelah memastikan kalau buku itu adalah buku yang sama yang memicu kebodohan dirinya lima tahun lalu, ia segera membawanya keluar loteng. Lari menuju kamarnya, meraih telepon pintarnya dan segera memanggil kontak yang baru ditambahkan ke dalam kontaknya secara paksa semalam. Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menelepon laki-laki pemarah itu dan mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah _café_ tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Akhirnya, Taehyung bisa bernafas lega karena berhasil menemukan buku kutukan pembawa sial itu.

 **.kutukan.**

"Jadi, kamu susah menemukan caranya?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan buku tua yang masih terlihat mengerikan itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan bukunya."

" _Well_ , aku bertanya soal cara mengakhiri kutukan itu, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Bukan sebuah buku usang."

Pernyataan itu terasa seperti tamparan yang membuat Taehyung menyadari kebodohannya yang lain. Bahwa karena terlalu bersemangat, ia jadi lupa untuk memastikan kalau cara menghilangkan kutukan itu benar-benar ada di buku itu. _Sial, sial, sial_. Taehyung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Taehyung membuka halaman demi halaman buku usang itu. Ia mulai bernafas lega saat melihat penjelasan soal cara menghentikan kutukan yang selalu ada di setiap akhir sub-bab. Syukurlah. Sekarang, ia hanya tinggal mencari kutukan bodoh itu. Wajahnya berubah sumringah saat melihat kutukan nomor 69.

"Lihat! Lihat ini! Kutukan nomor 69: agar seseorang yang kau sukai hanya bisa menciummu. Hahaha, judulnya aneh ya." Taehyung tertawa renyah sambil menunjuk ke judul kutukan yang menurutnya konyol. Tapi, melihat air muka laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat datar dan tidak menemukan ada yang lucu di situ, Taehyung berdeham canggung.

"Ehm, dulu aku menggunakan _black dahlia_ , sedikit kelopak mawar. Juga wewangian ini. Aku gunakan sari mawar juga. Dan sebelum menciummu aku mengolesinya di bibirku. Dan…"

"Sudah deh, aku tidak butuh _detail_ cara melakukan kutukan bodoh itu. Langsung ke intinya saja." laki-laki itu mengomel ketus. Dan Taehyung menyegerakan untuk membalik ke halaman selanjutnya, sampai matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari kalau halaman selanjutnya tersobek. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus bagian itu yang sobek? Pupus sudah harapan Kim Taehyung untuk selamat dari laki-laki mengerikan ini.

Dan ketika mata pekat itu menyorot tajam ke arahnya. Taehyung merasa kalau bahkan sorot mata laki-laki itu beracun karena bahkan sekarang, ia merasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas dengan normal. Ia bahkan kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara dengan baik. Entah kenapa Taehyung jadi merasa kalau peran mereka terbalik. Dari dandanannya, juga aura yang terpancar dari laki-laki kegelapan ini, seharusnya dia yang lebih cocok sebagai ahli ilmu hitam karena auranya sangat pekat dan mengerikan. Semuanya serba gelap. Taehyung sempat berpikir kalau dia adalah titisan Lucifer karena dia memiliki bola mata yang hitam pekat, pakaian yang serba hitam, rambut yang hitam, dan dengan ancaman membunuhnya yang terus ia ucapkan, Taehyung bisa menjamin kalau hatinya juga pasti hitam pekat. Laki-laki ini punya bakat alami sebagai pembunuh, pikirnya.

"Uh uh... mungkin um… A-aku bisa menjelaskannya. Lembarannya pasti terjatuh di rumah, hahaha. A-aku cari dulu lembar yang hilang ini. _Dah_." Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi sampai lengan kurusnya dicengkram (lagi) oleh Jeon Jungkook.

"Oh ya? Aku kok merasa sepertinya kalau kamu akan kabur, ya?"

"Tidak lah! Ah-ha-ha. Sungguh Jungkook, berikan aku waktu dua puluh empat jam lagi, kumohon."

 _Well_ , setidaknya 24 jam cukup untuk merengek pada ayah dan ibunya atau memohon pada Kim Seokjin untuk dibelikan tiket pesawat ke Eropa hari itu juga. Kalau tidak, Kim Taehyung akan benar-benar tinggal nama. Mayatnya akan mengambang di Sungai Han dan menjadi _headline_ di berita kriminal. Astaga, Taehyung tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Aku ikut."

"T-tidak bisa."

"Aku. Ikut. Atau kau lebih suka kuambil jalan singkatnya?"

Dan Taehyung menggeleng. Tidak. Dia tidak mau mati di tangan Jeon Jungkook hanya karena kutukan bodoh ini. Makanya, Taehyung tidak protes lagi dan membiarkan Jungkook mengikutinya ke rumahnya.

 **.kutukan.**

Jungkook memperhatikan rumah sederhana dua lantai dengan gaya tradisional Korea di hadapannya. Sebagai anak konglomerat kaya, bagi Jeon Jungkook, rumah ini sangat kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan rumah utamanya di daerah Gangnam-gu ini, semuanya serba minimalis. Di halaman rumah yang menurutnya hanya petak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan halaman rumahnya, ada sebuah rumah anjing di salah satu sudut sempitnya. Tidak lama sampai gonggongan terdengar, membuat Jungkook memandang makhluk berbulu putih itu belari ke pelukan Kim Taehyung. Anjing putih yang entah rasnya apa, tampak bahagia saat menjilati pemiliknya yang tertawa sambil memeluk binatang berkaki empat itu. _Manis_ juga.

Tapi sebaliknya, anjing bodoh itu malah menggeram jahat padanya. _Apa-apaan_ , seharusnya anjing itu tahu kalau penjahat sesungguhnya, yang sudah melakukan praktik ilmu hitam dan merusak hidup orang lain justru adalah Kim Taehyung dan bukan dirinya. Anjing bodoh itu tidak bisa membedakan mana orang jahat dan mana orang baik? Dasar sialan.

"Sssh, Sonshim-ie, sudah-sudah." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu.

" _Yah, nanti, kalau kamu mendengar teriakanku, menggonggong yang keras ya."_

Rasanya, Jungkook jadi ingin tertawa saat mendengar bisikan Taehyung ke telinga anjing itu. Si bodoh itu tidak menyadari kalau Jungkook bisa mendengar bisikan itu. Tapi, lihat saja, bisa apa anjing itu saat nanti Jungkook benar-benar menyerang pemiliknya. Ia menyeringai saat membayangkannya.

"Y-yah. Kenapa tersenyum sendiri begitu. Ayo masuk."

Dan Jungkook segera mengikuti pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 _Well_ , tidak buruk. Walau terlihat sederhana dari luar, bagian dalam rumah Taehyung memancarkan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman. Tata letak rumah, juga barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di rumah itu membuatnya terasa seperti rumah sungguhan. Berbeda dengan rumah Jungkook yang walau luas, terasa kaku dan dingin. Ah, kenapa Jungkook malah membandingkan rumah si bodoh ini dengan rumahnya? Memangnya kenapa kalau rumah ini terasa hangat?

Laki-laki di depannya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Tangga kayu yang bahkan di anak tangganya dihiasi karpet bulu-bulu berwarna pastel. Siapapun yang merancang desain interior rumah ini pasti benar-benar terobsesi dengan hal-hal manis. Dan mau tidak mau, Jungkook jadi menyadari kalau laki-laki dengan warna rambut _light caramel_ di depannya itu juga memang manis. Rasanya, sulit bisa percaya kalau pemuda yang tampak tak berdosa itu adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penderitaannya selama ini. Bahwa Kim Taehyung yang tampak imut itu ternyata bisa mempraktikan ilmu hitam yang _berbahaya_. Tapi, mungkin rahasianya ada di kamar Kim Taehyung. Mungkin segala koleksi barang ilmu hitamnya disimpan di kamar pribadinya, makanya Jungkook sangat tak sabar untuk menggeledah barang-barang di kamarnya nanti.

Tapi, mungkin dugaan Jungkook meleset. Kamar Kim Taehyung jauh dari bayangan awalnya tentang ilmu hitam. Dia sempat mengira kalau kamarnya akan dipenuhi awetan binatang dalam botol air raksa atau dipenuhi dengan buku-buku antik. Tapi, sebaliknya, kamar itu didominasi oleh nuansa pastel yang memberikan nuansa manis bahkan hanya dengan memandangnya. Tanpa menunggu si pemilik kamar mempersilakannya, Jungkook langsung duduk di kasur empuk di sudut kamar. Matanya memperhatikan si pemilik kamar yang masih mematung.

"Um, aku cari kertasnya di loteng. Tunggu di sini ya." Si _manis_ itu pergi dan kali ini Jungkook membiarkannya. Ada hal yang lebih menarik untuk dilakukan. _Well, saatnya mengeksplorasi setiap sudut kamar ini,_ pikirnya.

 **.kutukan.**

Taehyung hampir putus asa saat panggilannya belum juga tersambung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat Jeon Jungkook memaksa untuk ikut ke rumahnya. Padahal, Taehyung sama sekali tidak ada bayangan soal bagaimana membatalkan kutukan itu. Kalau begini, rasanya pemuda Jeon itu akan benar-benar menenggelamkannya ke Sungai Han nanti. Satu-satunya harapannya adalah memanggil Minjae agar bisa menyelamatkannya. Atau setidaknya, jika Jungkook benar-benar membunuhnya nanti, Taehyung akan memastikan kalau laki-laki pemarah arogan itu akan masuk penjara atas perbuatannya.

"Yah, angkaat! Minjae! Yaah!" Taehyung merapalkannya seperti mantra dan bersyukur saat mendengar suara Minjae menjawab "halo" dengan pelan.

"Apa sih, aku sedang kelas, _hyung_." suara Minjae terdengar seperti berbisik. Rupanya, adik sepupunya yang lebih muda setahun itu benar-benar sedang ada di dalam kelas.

"Yah, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu! Ini sunguh gawat, Minjae. Ada laki-laki jahat yang mau membunuhku. Cepat datang ke rumahku. Kumohon, Minjae!" Taehyung mengucap dengan panik, tanpa harus berakting karena ini benar-benar situasi yang membahayakan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook kalau tahu Taehyung sama sekali tidak punya cara untuk menghentikan kutukan itu.

" _Hyung_ jangan bercanda. Aku _gak_ akan percaya lagi kali ini. Ini bahkan bukan Satu April. Sudah ya." dan panggilan itu terputus. Membuat Taehyung mengutuk dirinya saat mengingat perbuatan bodohnya di April Mop tahun lalu, saat dia berura-pura dikejar _stalker_ dan meminta Minjae datang ke rumahnya malah membuat Minjae krisis kepercayaan padanya. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk berhenti melakukan keisengan dalam bentuk apapun mulai detik ini. Karena perbuatannya itu, pupus sudah satu-satunya harapannya untuk bisa selamat dari Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung hampir frustasi. Barulah ia menyadari kalau ini mungkin sudah saatnya dia meminta bantuan Kim Seokjin. Taehyung sempat berpikir soal tarif telepon internasional yang pasti sangat mahal. Tapi, setidaknya itu tidak seberapa kalau dibandingkan dengan nyawanya. Masalahnya adalah, pada percobaan ketiga, panggilan itu hanya menghasilkan bunyi _tut- tut_ menyebalkan. Tentu saja. Ini hampir jam 11 siang di Korea dan itu artinya, di Paris masih sekitar jam 3 pagi. Kim Seokjin pasti masih tidur.

Dan tinggallah Taehyung yang semakin mendekati ajalnya.

 **.kutukan.**

Taehyung kembali dari loteng dan mendapati Jeon Jungkook sedang membaca buku-bukunya. Saat pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Taehyung, Jungkook segera menutup bukunya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ketemu?"

"Nggak."

Dan seringai muncul menghiasi bibir pemuda menyeramkan itu.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah bertanya ke kakak sepupuku. Dia dia pasti tahu. Makanya, aku minta waktu tambahan. Ayolah, cuma 24 jam saja."

Jungkook menjawab permintaan itu dengan memukul meja keras-keras. Membuat Taehyung melonjak saking kagetnya.

"Yah! Cuma 24 jam katamu? Lima tahun, lima tahun ini aku hidup sial. Bahkan, sampai sekarang aku masih perjaka karena ulah isengmu. Lalu, dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini aku bisa kalah taruhan kalau masih tetap perjaka. Dan kamu tahu? Itu semua karena kutukan bodohmu!"

Taehyung memandang Jeon Jungkook, tidak percaya atas apa yang dia dengar.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi ini semua tentang seks? Astaga! Bahkan kamu sampai mengancam membunuhku karena alasan sepele begitu?" Taehyung, terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya barusan, ia berubah sangat kesal ketika mendengar alasan Jeon Jungkook itu. Ayolah, kutukannya _kan_ tidak seburuk itu. Laki-laki itu tidak sampai menjadi cacat dan kenapa juga dia harus semarah itu? Taehyung bukannya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab juga. Ia pasti akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menghentikan kutukannya. Tapi, tampaknya, pembelaan dirinya barusan malah semakin membuat kemarahan Jeon Jungkook meningkat.

" _Hell_. _Excuse me? Excuse you!_ Kenapa jadi aku yg terlihat jahat di sini _hah_? Yang dengan bodohnya membuat hidup orang lain berantakan siapa? Tentu saja aku punya hak untuk hidup normal. Berhubungan seks, atau berciuman dengan wanita cantik juga adalah hak-ku. Dan kamu sudah merebutnya sejak lima tahun lalu."

Emosi laki-laki itu membuat Taehyung diam. Baiklah, ia tahu itu salahnya. Tapi, kan tidak perlu sampai mengancam membunuh juga.

"Umm Oke, a-aku memang salah. Tapi, aku butuh waktu. Hanya 24 jam lagi, bagaimana? Aku akan memastikan itu. Ka-kamu boleh melakukan apapun kalau aku gagal dalam waktu 24 jam." Kali ini Taehyung serius. Ia akan pasrah jika dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam nanti masih belum menemukan cara untuk menghentikan kutukan itu.

Di sisi lain, Jeon Jungkook merasa gila. Entah kenapa dia menikmatinya. Menikmati kegugupan yang tersirat dari mata karamel laki-laki di depannya. Menikmati saat-saat setiap laki-laki itu mengigit bibirnya gugup, atau ketika matanya bergerak gesit untuk menghindari tatapannya. Dan lagi, ajakan terbuka itu, untuk melakukan _apapun_ kalau dia gagal nanti, oh, tentu, Jeon Jungkook akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk membuatnya menyesal nantinya. Baiklah, Jeon Jungkook akan berbaik hati dan memberikan waktu dua puluh empat jam tambahan.

"Dengan satu syarat. Kalau kamu tidak bisa menemukan caranya dalam waktu 24 jam, Kamu harus menyerahkan keperjakaanmu."

Kata-kata itu membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari kening Taehyung. _Gila_. Dia sudah berurusan dengan orang gila. Laki-laki gila dengan ancaman mengerikan: kalau tidak dibunuh ya dicabuli. Ya Tuhan. Laki-laki ini benar-benar mengerikan. Seandainya ada mesin waktu, rasanya Taehyung ingin kembali ke waktu lima tahun lalu dan menghajar dirinya habis-habisan yang sudah begitu bodoh karena telah melakukan keisengan itu pada orang yang salah.

"Oke. Diam berarti setuju. Aku akan kesini lagi besok. Bersiap-siap saja. Kau pilih mati atau kugerayangi. Pikirkan baik-baik." Jungkook mengatakannya dengan seringai lebar sebelum pergi sambil mengedipkan matanya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sekarang terduduk lemas dan semakin menyesal dan meratapi soal kesialannya yang bertubi-tubi ini.

 **.kutukan.**

"Jadi, maksudmu, kamu melakukan praktik ilmu hitam pada orang tak dikenal, _hyung_?"

"Ya Tuhan, Minjae aku tidak tahu kalau buku itu benar-benar akan berhasil."

"Dan sekarang laki-laki itu mengancam untuk membunuhmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk walaupun Minjae tidak akan melihatnya dari ujung telepon.

"Kecuali kalau kamu mau 'tidur' bersamanya?" Kim Minjae menambahkan dengan nada menggoda jahil. Taehyung jadi membayangkan senyum nakalnya lebar-lebar.

"Yah! Jangan dibahas." Taehyung sungguh enggan membayangkan hal itu.

"Lalu, kau meneleponku untuk?"

"Membantuku mencari cara untuk menghentikan kutukan itu."

"Hm, Aku mahasiswa jurusan psikologi, _hyung_. Dari sudut pandang keilmuanku, aku memandang kalian berdua punya masalah psikologis. Mungkin ada baiknya kalian terapi?"

"Yah, Min jae..."

"Bercanda. Tapi kurasa. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjawab ini adalah Seokjin-hyung. Sudah _hyung_ coba telepon?"

Akhirnya, setelah menyadari kalau Minjae benar, Taehyung mengakhiri panggilannya dan mengalihkannya pada kakak sepupunya lagi. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Taehyung merasa bahagia ketika mendengar suara parau Kim Seokjin menjawab dari ujung telepon. Taehyung segera menggunakan waktu berharganya untuk menjealskan semuanya dari awal. Bagaimana dia dengan bodohnya mencuri koleksi buku ilmu hitam dari kamarnya, juga bagaimana dia iseng mencoba salah satu kutukan pada seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah laki-laki pemarah yang mengerikan.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?"

"Luar biasa. Aku mencoba beberapa kali kutukan itu pada Namjoon tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Tapi seingatku, di buku itu ada cara menggagalkan kutukannya, Tae."

"Masalahnya, halamannya sobek, _hyung_."

"Ah, begitu."

"Lalu, sudah memeriksa bukuku yang lain? Aku punya buku cara menghilangkan segala jenis kutukan di rumah."

Dan dengan itu, Taehyung tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berpikir dan segera menggunakan kereta untuk pergi ke Gwacheon. Dari Seoul, hanya membutuhkan empat kali transit kereta dalam waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Dari stasiun, ia tidak ragu untuk menggunakan taxi walaupun harganya super mahal. Masa bodoh soal uang. Uang bisa dicari tapi nyawanya, atau keperjakannya harus dipertahankan sebisa mungkin.

Setibanya di rumah Seokjin, segera setelah memeluk paman dan bibinya dan menjelaskan kalau dia mau meminjam buku kakak sepupunya itu, Taehyung bergegas membongkar koleksi bukunya. Ada ratusan buku soal ilmu hitam yang ter _display_ di rak buku di kamarnya Jin. Dan Taehyung menyadari kalau kakak sepupunya itu memang sangat _freak_ karena sebagian besar buku di kamarnya adalah soal tata cara mempraktikkan ilmu hitam. Bahkan, Taehyung jadi ragu kalau Seokjin-hyung benar-benar sedang mengambil studi _history and_ _museology_ di Sorbonne sana. Jangan-jangan, yang sedang Seokjin pelajari adalah ilmu hitam? Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Lagipula, orang normal mana yang mengoleksi banyak buku berbahaya seperti ini?

Taehyung berhasil menemukan buku yang ia cari setelah berjam-jam membongkar koleksi buku Jin. Sebuah buku coklat usang dengan sampul kulit (semoga bukan kulit manusia) dengan tulisan yang mulai memudar: _Cara Menghilangkan Segala Jenis Kutukan_. Kali ini, Taehyung memastikan kalau apa yang dia cari ada di buku itu sebelum kembali ke rumahnya di Seoul.

Taehyung membaca beberapa langkah yang melibatkan lingkaran setan. Juga darah? _Astaga_. Dimana dia akan mencari darah ayam segar? Tapi, mau tidak mau, Taehyung tetap mempercayakan nasibnya pada buku sialan ini karena ini adalah satu-satunya harapan agar ia bisa selamat. Tanpa banyak berpikir, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan menelepon Jeon Jungkook sebelum waktunya berharganya habis.

 **.kutukan.**

Malam harinya, setelah memastikan semua alat dan bahan sudah ia dapatkan, Taehyung masih merasa sangat berdebar. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ini gagal, mungkin saja terjadi pembunuhan malam ini juga. Nyawanya memang berada dalam bahaya, mengingat kondisi rumahnya yang kosong karena kedua orang tuanya sedang menengok neneknya di Daegu.

Tidak lama setelah ia menelepon Jungkook, _bell_ rumahnya berbunyi. Dan ketika Taehyung turun dan membuka pintu rumahnya, ia melihat Jeon Jungkook dengan seringainya yang masih sama mengerikan. Dengan gugup, Taehyung mempersilakan laki-laki itu masuk (walau sebenarnya sangat enggan) dan mengarahkannya ke kamarnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan alat-alat ritual di kamarnya dan walaupun tidak seluas ruang tamu atau ruang tengah rumahnya, dia berpikir kalau lebih aman untuk melakukannya di dalam kamar. Setidaknya, kalau melakukan itu di kamarnya, dia tidak perlu menjelaskan soal bau anyir darah jika orang tuanya pulang nanti.

"Jadi? Sudah memutuskan pilih mati atau kutiduri?" suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Bahkan membayangkannya saja Taehyung enggan, apalagi kalau disuruh untuk memilih salah satu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menemukan cara membatalkan kutukannya." ia menjawab mantap. Walau belum pasti berhasil, setidaknya dia sudah mempelajari matang-matang bagaimana untuk menggagalkan kutukan itu. Jungkook hanya membalas dengan gumaman "hm" dan dalam diam mereka berjalan ke kamar Taehyung di lantai dua. Jungkook agak terkejut saat melihat kamar yang sekarang berubah gelap, lengkap dengan bau aneh seperti bunga-bungaan dan anyir darah.

"Sebelum kumulai, biar kujelaskan apa yang akan kulakukan."

Taehyungpun menjelaskan bagaimana ia akan menggambarkan lambang setan secara terbalik, sebuah simbol pembatalan perjanjian, jelasnya. Ia juga menerangkan kalau Jungkook harus memastikan kalau cahaya lilin di lima sudut itu tidak padam saat ritual berlangsung.

"Nanti, aku akan mengoleskan darahku di bibirmu, dan um..menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya. Itu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Well, tidak begitu yakin, sebenarnya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan lilin, tapi, sebelum masuk ke proses ritual, Taehyung perlu memusatkan pikirannya.

"Aku harus meditasi untuk memusatkan konsentrasiku. Hanya 5 menit."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jungkook, Taehyung memposisikan dirinya duduk bersila, menegapkan badannya dan memulai meditasi. Jungkook kemudian memandang laki-laki yang sekarang tampak tenang itu. Menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempelajari detail wajah laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Manis, amat manis. Kepanikan yang biasa ia lihat di wajah itu menghilang dan di wajahnya sekarang yang ada hanya ketenangan. Dari caranya melakukan ini, rasanya Jungkook jadi menyimpulkan kalau ilmu hitam, mungkin adalah bakat alami dari Kim Taehyung.

Dan harusnya Jungkook senang karena artinya, dengan ini dia akan terlepas dari kutukan bodoh itu dan dia bisa hidup normal.

Lalu, kenapa dia sedih saat menyadari kalau dengan ini, itu juga berarti kalau dia akan kehilangan laki-laki ini? Bahwa sudah tidak ada alasan untuk menemui Kim Taehyung dan 'bermain' lagi setelah ini semua berakhir.

Bahkan untuk sekedar menjadi teman.

Kim Taehyung membuka matanya. Bulu matanya yang panjang terangkat perlahan, mengingatkan Jungkook pada bulu merak yang indah.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisi meditasinya dan meraih kotak plastik berisi darah ayam. Ia mulai menggoreskan darah itu di lantai kamarnya dan entah kenapa Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghentikannya. Jungkook tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa sekarang ia menarik tangan Taehyung, membuatnya menatap Jungkook dengan heran. Sangat heran dengan perilaku laki-laki arogan yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau opsi ini. Aku ingin... menidurimu saja."

"A-apa? Enak saja!"

Taehyung berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook. Sia-sia, tentu saja. Mustahil dia bisa melawan laki-laki berotot ini. Perlu latihan khusus untuk bisa menang dari Jeon Jungkook sialan ini. Jungkook merebut kotak berisi darah ayam itu dan membuangnya entah kemana. Kalau sampai darah itu tumpah mengotori kamarnya, Taehyung akan memastikan untuk meracuni laki-laki ini nanti. Tapi, boro-boro meracuni Jungkook, saat ini untuk melepaskan diri darinya saja, Taehyung tidak kuasa.

Apalagi, saat Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas kasur. Tubuh Jungkook menindih Taehyung, memastikan tidak ada celah untuknya bisa melarikan diri. Rontaannya tidak menghasilkan perubahan berarti karena tubuh tegap Jungkook senantiasa ada di atas tubuhnya

"Jung-jungkook. Lepas!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Suaranya begitu dekat dengan kupingnya. Membuat Taehyung merasakan panas yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jeon Jungkook sudah gila. Bahkan saat dia menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke segala arah, tubuh itu tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan. Seharusnya Taehyung menyadari kalau sifat tidak mau kalah dan egois Jeon Jungkook (walau ia baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ini) ternyata jauh lebih berbahaya dari ilmu hitam. Sekali Jungkook menginginkan sesuatu, Jungkook harus mendapatkannya. Dan yang Jungkook inginkan sekarang adalah, menidurinya.

"Y-yah! Lepas!"

Tapi Jeon Jungkook bergeming. Sibuk mengagumi ukiran Tuhan dalam dekapannya ini, menyentuh bibir lembut yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Ia memainkan bibir itu dengan ujung jempolnya, membuat Taehyung kembali menelan kata-katanya. Terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apapun karena ia tahu laki-laki di atasnya ini bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk mungkin menyakitinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali menyerang bibir itu. Satu-satunya bibir yang bisa ia ciumi sampai puas, tanpa harus kehilangan kesadaran. Dan, kali ini, dia tidak akan melepaskannya sampai waktu yang lama. Walaupun pemuda di bawahnya meronta-ronta kehabisan nafas.

"Hey, kurasa aku bersyukur mendapat kutukan itu." Jungkook memandang wajah Taehyung yang memerah, campuran antara kehabisan nafas, malu, juga kesal atas perlakuan Jungkook yang kurang ajar ini. Tapi…

Kutukan?

Rasanya yang sekarang merasa terkutuk adalah Kim Taehyung sendiri.

Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung karena telah mengutuk orang yang salah.

 **.kutukan.**

 **.TAMAT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.sedikit epilog.**

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Semalam, air matanya tidak tertahankan karena tentu saja, itu sangat sakit. Ditusuk begitu saja tanpa ampun untuk pertama kalinya sangat sakit sampai dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Apalagi, laki-laki bodoh itu sama sekali tidak memberi ampun bahkan ketika ia meneriakinya dengan segala makian. Astaga, seharusnya Taehyung bisa melaporkan ini sebagai sebuah kasus pemerkosaan, pencabulan atau sejenisnya. Tapi, ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, selain itu, ada sedikit bagian dirinya yang menikmati itu semalam.

Tapi serius, dia merasa matanya berat dan sembab.

Dia berusaha bangun dan menyadari kalau laki-laki sialan itu masih tertidur dengan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah ternoda. Dia baru saja membiarkan orang yang baru ia kenal tiga hari ini menidurinya tanpa ampun. _Well_ , bukannya ia tidak menikmatinya _sih_. Hanya saja, ini terlalu aneh. Belum lagi, sifat arogan laki-laki ini dan kekasarannya di atas ranjang. _Sigh._ Semoga selepas kepergian laki-laki ini nanti, dia bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Taehyung memperhatikan tanda-tanda merah keunguan yang tampak tersebar di beberapa spot tubuh gelapnya. Sial. Apalagi kalau kulitnya putih pucat? Tanda-tanda itu pasti akan terlihat mencolok. Rasanya, dia jadi kesal sendiri saat mengingat kalau laki-laki kurang ajar ini sudah mengeksploitasi tubuhnya semalaman. Makanya, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki berbahaya ini. Takut kalau akan ada serangan lanjutan. Ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan eratnya, namun, nihil. Nyaris mustahil karena begitu laki-laki itu menyadari kalau Taehyung berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

Dan Taehyung mematung saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hey,

Jadi kekasihku."

Jangan bercanda. Taehyung sekarang sudah muak.

"Apa? Kau pikir berapa hari kita kenal? Jangan bodoh. Bahkan kita belum saling mengenal."

" _Tsk_. Kolot sekali. _Fyi_ , kita sudah saling tahu sejak 5 tahun lalu, walau aku mengenalmu sebagai lelaki yang ingin aku bunuh _sih._ "

"Tapi aku tidak semurah itu." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan penuh afirmasi, membuat Jungkoong memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Oh ya? Semalam, yang memohon-mohon untuk terus-terus siapa?"

"Y-yah, itu-itu. Pelankan suaramu, kalau ayah ibuku sudah pulang bagaimana?" Taehyung berusaha menutupi rona merah wajahnya dengan selimut saat mengingat kejadian semalam. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak akan memohon saat Jungkook menggoda dengan melakukan gerakan lambat yang menyiksa? Tentu saja dia akan memohonnya untuk mempercepat temponya.

"Ingat, aku memintamu untuk cepat supaya semua cepat berakhir, bukan karena aku menikmatinya." elakan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertawa.

"Jadi kekasihku."

"Kenapa juga aku harus jadi kekasihmu?"

"Karena kamu satu-satunya orang yang bisa kucium, dan kutiduri, dan kumasuki."

"Yah-yah! _Sumpah_. Berhenti bicara mesum! Astaga! Kenapa otakmu isinya kotor semua?"

" _Well_... salahkan dirimu karena sudah membuatku menahan hasrat seksualku selama lima tahun. Dan sekarang, aku senang bisa melakukanya."

"Makanya, sudah kubilang biar kupatahkan saja kutukan ini supaya kamu bisa menyetubuhi orang lain. Dasar gila. Maniak seks."

Tapi Jeon Jungkook hanya menginginkan Kim Taehyung.

"Jadi kekasihku."

"Ah. Sudah gila. Pergi sana."

Taehyung berusaha bangkit, tapi gagal karena sebagian tubuhnya masih dikuasai oleh Jungkook.

"Yah. Kubilang, jadi kekasihku."

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan masih berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"Atau, kau mau aku kutuk supaya tidak bisa ereksi sepanjang hidupmu selain karena rangsangan dariku? Aku sudah mempelajari caranya kok. Kutukan nomor 90. Dan aku akan memastikan kalau aku melakukannya."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Hanya bisa memandang laki-laki sialan itu lagi. Sungguh, bocah ini sangat semaunya dan rasanya, Taehyung jadi mau tidak-mau harus melakukan apapun. Yah, walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya juga sedikit menyukainya sih.

"Sekali lagi: jadi kekasihku."

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti dia tidak akan bisa ereksi atas segala rangsangan selain Jeon Jungkook. Tidak. Dia tidak mau.

"Tapi, aku sepertinya akan tetap melakukan kutukan itu. Supaya kau tidak membuatku cemburu"

"Y-yah...!"

Dan Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung lagi. _Well_ , sekarang, ada banyak yang bisa ia lakukan dengan laki-laki satu-satunya yang bisa ia ciumi sampai puas ini.

 **.beneran TAMAT.**

a.n:

Astaga. Maafkan. Entah idenya datang dari mana. Salahkan dua anak itu yang membuat imajinasi jahat tiba-tiba datang. Wkwkwk.

Btw, belum bisa nulis _smut_ , jadi ini belum ada _smut_ -nya. /maaf. Tapi supaya aman, tetep aku kasih rate M karena banyak kata-kata menjurus kesitu. Next, lain kali mungkin akan ada smutnya di cerita lain *tapi gak janji* hahaha.

Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan cerita ini. Terima kasih juga yang sudah meninggalkan review. I love you all!


End file.
